1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel capable of enhancing a display quality and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel, a data driving part and a gate driving part. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of pixel electrodes. For example, the array substrate includes I×J switching elements that are respectively connected to I data lines and J gate lines, and I×J pixel electrodes that are connected to the switching elements. In this case, ‘I’ and ‘J’ are natural numbers. The color filter substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a common electrode. Thus, the LCD panel includes I×J pixels. The data driving part provides I data lines with a data voltage, and the gate driving part sequentially provides J gate lines with J gate signals. Thus, the LCD panel including I×J pixels is driven.
Recently, in order to enhance a motion blur of a motion image, a technology, which drives the LCD panel in a high speed frame frequency by increasing a frame rate, has been employed. In this case, a time which is required to charge a pixel with a data voltage is decreased. Moreover, a time, which is required to return a common voltage applied to a common electrode opposite to a pixel electrode receiving the data voltage, is decreased. Thus, when a vertical strip pattern is displayed on the display panel, image distortions such as a greenish phenomenon, vertical-line defects, etc., are generated.